La déclaration d'amour
by Seveya
Summary: Encore une fic en chanson ! Cette fois ci petite immersion dans l'esprit et le cœur d'Hakkai, qui vibrent tous deux pour l'un de ses compagnons de voyage.


_**Destructrice de couples fétiches :**_ Sévéya (je me hais, je me hais !)

_**Titre :**_ La déclaration d'amour

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les bishos de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura exclusivement (la veinarde !) de toute façon ça vaut mieux vu ce que je fais d'eux…

_**Disclaimer bis :**_ La chanson : La déclaration d'amour n'appartient qu'à Michel Berger et à France Gall.

_**Résumé :**_ Encore une song fic ! Cette fois-ci petite immersion dans l'esprit et le cœur d'Hakkai, qui vibrent tous deux pour l'un de ses compagnons de voyage.

_**Rating :**_ K+ pour rien d'ailleurs…sauf si le yaoi (enfin là c'est du shonen-ai parce qu'il n'y a rien d'explicite donc pas de lime ni de lemon ; juste un étalage de sentiments) ça choque quelqu'un ?

_**Genres :**_ Romance (de la bonne guimauve dégoulinante… Qu'est-ce que c'est bon tout de même ! J'ai relu et y'en a peut-être trop, c'est limite "gnangnan"…) Et j'ai presque envie de dire drama pour le couple…et pour une histoire de trahison et de tromperie en arrière plan… (Je me déteste !)

_**Couples :**_ Ben…ce n'est pas mon préféré du tout (mais alors pas du tout !!!). Au début je voulais vraiment faire un Gojyo/Hakkai mais à l'écoute de la chanson c'est le Sanzo/Hakkai qui s'est imposé. Bon ce n'est pas si grave en fin de compte. Il faut faire de tout ! Cela va plaire à certaines (certains ?) et pas à d'autres… (Je me méprise…) °pleure°

_**Note de l'auteur n°1 :**_ **les paroles de la chanson sont ainsi, en gras.**

_**Note de l'auteur n°2 :**_ J'ai légèrement modifié la chanson vu qu'Hakkai est un homme (et quel homme !) °bave°

**

* * *

**

**La déclaration**

**Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
**

En ce moment il était étrange…

Il parlait beaucoup moins, était distant, souriait toujours autant mais semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées…

Cho Hakkai rêvait. Hum…rêvassait plutôt…

**Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
**

Il rêvait d'amour…

De gestes passionnés, de sentiments amoureux, de paroles affectueuses… à n'en pas douter il s'était à nouveau épris d'une personne.

**Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
**

Il ne s'était pas encore déclaré mais il espérait pouvoir le faire bientôt. Juste deux, trois petites choses à régler…

Le regarder droit dans les yeux, user de sa douce et mélodieuse voix pour lui faire connaître ses sentiments.

Utiliser des mots qu'il ne croyait plus pouvoir prononcer… Ça n'était pas des mots sans poids, c'était les _siens_ et ça leur donnait toute leur importance : habiter un cœur qu'on croyait disparu ou fermé à double tour et sans l'avoir voulu n'est pas une chose très éloignée du miracle.

**  
Quand je suis seul et que je peux inventer  
Que tu es là tout près de moi  
**

Il le voulait tellement mais tout cela n'était que fictif bien sûr… Il ne faisait qu'imaginer, qu'inventer la suite des événements.

La surprise dans les yeux de l'être aimé. Une infinie tendresse, peut-être… Une lueur de désir. Pourquoi pas ?

Le corps si désiré qui se rapproche, l'extrême douceur de cette peau, la subtile flagrance de cigarette qui s'en dégage…

Un souffle sur son visage. Un sourire naissant et immédiatement rayonnant, aussi pur que la neige, aussi éblouissant que le soleil.

Des lèvres minces sur les siennes. Enfin ! Des mains pâles et fraîches sur son corps.

Il était partit loin dans ses songes éveillés…

**Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
**

Mais à peine revenu sur terre le jeune homme aux yeux vert repartait dans _son_ monde : un univers où tous ses fantasmes étaient permis.

Non, non rien de pervers : ce serait mal connaître le personnage. Juste rêver de mots, de phrases dans le but de séduire une personne,_ cette _personne…

Aimée, elle l'était.

Adorée. Oh ça oui !

Mais inaccessible.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'ancien humain de laisser libre court à son imagination. Quel mal y avait-il à se laisser emporter par ses rêves ? De murmurer pour lui-même les mots qu'il voulait lui offrir à l'instar de son cœur ? Il ne gênait personne.

Quoique…

Non, ce n'était pas si grave et puis sa rêvasserie était si agréable qu'il ne voyait aucune raison valable pour la gâcher avec… Avec… Non, il n'y pensait même plus.

Il devrait pourtant : il n'était pas libre… Quelqu'un pensait déjà posséder son cœur… Et ils étaient même ensemble. Mais de cela il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde !

**  
Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
**

Des mots simples, des mots précis. Il avait beau être parfois bavard, il aimait s'exprimer clairement.

Surtout dans cette situation. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser une quelconque ambiguïté. Ce serait rater sa chance. Il le savait parfaitement.

Enfin…ici, dans ses pensées il pourrait toujours rattraper le coup. Ne passait-il pas son temps à s'entraîner en vu de ce jour si spécial où il lui avouerait enfin ses sentiments ?

En attendant il les disait à cet homme aux yeux pourpres en réponses à toutes ses attentions.

Et il lui mentait.

**Pour te parler de nous  
**

Lui et Sanzo, juste eux deux, ne plus rien entrevoir ni même imaginer sans la présence de l'autre. Ne faire qu'un. Oui c'est à cela que l'ex-instituteur aspirait. Faire partie de lui autant qu'il se fonderait en lui…

Et en attendant il se contentait du demi-sang.

**Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
**

Avec cette personne il savait qu'utiliser de grands mots, de magnifiques tournures ne servirait à rien sauf peut-être à l'effrayer : l'Amour c'était nouveau pour lui. Il méritait bien son statut de solitaire.

**C'est tout  
**

Oui, juste ça. Un "Je t'aime Sanzo". Puis peut-être un "Soyons ensemble". Rien de plus. Inutile avec lui, c'était certain.

Juste ce qu'il faut d'émotion, lui faire comprendre qu'il est sérieux. Mais pas trop pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Un regard sincère. Un tendre sourire. Et tout se passerait bien…

**  
Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
**

Mais le brun n'en n'était pas persuadé. Et cela le contraignait à l'immobilisme, l'inactivité. Il restait passif, à rêver d'une hypothétique déclaration. De _sa_ déclaration.

Et puis autre chose le contrariait dans ses projets… Le tabou. Que ferait-il de lui ? Il lui faudrait se "déclarer" tout d'abord à ce dernier…

**Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas  
**

Et il se taisait.

Jour après jour.

Au blond, il mourrait d'envie de lui dévoiler son amour.

Au métis de cesser de lui faire croire qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard.

De vivre enfin sainement et pas avec les perpétuelles fantasmagories de son esprit.

Sa condition était insupportable et pourtant : il ne disait toujours rien.

Se contentant d'imaginer encore et toujours. Ne se lassant jamais…

Enfin si… Quand il devait jouer la comédie.

Ne rien laisser sous-entendre quant à ses sentiments envers le joli moine l'épuisait.

Ça valait mieux qu'un rejet définitif, non ? Ou qu'une rupture douloureuse, hein ?

Mais il passait probablement à côté de la chance de sa vie. "Un mal pour un bien" se disait-t-il avant de se replonger comme d'habitude dans sa tendre songerie.

**J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration**

Quand il était seul il se permettait d'écrire ses nouvelles créations. Il possédait de nombreuses variantes de ses déclarations. Et autant pour ses ruptures…

Il les composait souvent au volant de la jeep. Les chantonnant doucement afin de les camoufler. Ses compagnons les prenant pour des chansons quelque peu enfantines et populaires. S'ils savaient combien ces quelques paroles dansant sur ces notes si pures étaient cruelles…

**  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
**

Des déclarations, ses déclarations. Ses sentiments pour lui.

Rien de compliqué, de sophistiqué.

Seulement la pureté et la véracité de ses émotions, rien que cela.

Il avait aimé ces qualités mais chez une autre personne…

Gojyo n'en avait-il pas usé pour le faire sien ?

Et c'est donc avec cela qu'il mettrait un terme à leur relation. Il lui devait bien ça…

**Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout  
**

Éventuellement glisser son aveu dans une phrase anodine et attendre calmement leur réaction.

Le moine serait surpris et hypothétiquement heureux…

Le tabou serait lui, étonné et déçu. Sûrement en colère. Triste aussi.

**  
Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
**

Il partageait souvent leur chambre, les auberges qu'ils louaient ayant rarement des chambres simples.

Il partait toujours se coucher avant eux. Histoire de réfléchir posément, de s'endormir avant qu'ils n'arrivent pour ne pas céder à la tentation de tout leur révéler.

Non, non il en était certain passer à l'acte gâcherait tout. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ressasser toutes ses déclarations au bel homme aux yeux améthyste. A imaginer la scène qui suivrait.

Toujours heureuse soit dit en passant...

Quatre petits mots porteurs de bonheur : "Je t'aime aussi".

Des bras si fragiles mais qui le serreraient avec force. Mais aussi avec tendresse, on ne sait jamais…

Et puis son plaisir était fort aussi quand d'autres bras, bien plus forts et bronzés, s'emparaient de lui. Pourquoi lui faire du mal et se priver de ces caresses et ébats si agréables ?

**Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
**

Il se voyait lui glisser à l'oreille ses mots doux. Le voir rougir à son annonce.

Ainsi voyait-il la déclaration parfaite : _sa_ déclaration.

Il s'imaginait aussi dire, à l'autre, que c'était fini. À demi-mot bien sûr… Et d'une voix basse pour ne pas le blesser de trop. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis.

**  
Je t'aime quand tu es prêt de moi**

Une déclaration parfaite pour un amour parfait. Cela était logique : il en était amoureux.

Il recherchait la présence du blond.

Les contacts dont il profitait avec le tabou ne lui semblaient pas aussi porteurs de plénitude et de réconfort… Après tout il ne l'aimait pas.

**Je t'aime quand tu n'es pas là**

Il était persuadé que même si Sanzo disparaissait il ne l'oublierait jamais à l'instar de Kanan.

**Je pense à toi**

Ce moine ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

**Je t'aime quand tu souris**

Voilà bien une preuve qu'il rêvait : l'homme ne souriait pas souvent. Sauf de façon ironique.

Mais à force de contemplation il était parvenu à capter quelques rares sourires sincères. Et cela l'avait profondément touché.

**Une déclaration, ma déclaration**

En se déclarant peut-être lui dirait-il tout cela.

**Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
**

Il voulait se créer des souvenirs avec lui. Bien plus forts et heureux que ceux dont il disposait à l'heure actuelle. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un être sans passé ni avenir et que c'était pour cela qu'il haïssait Chin Yi-So mais il avait aussi pensé que c'était pour cela qu'il aimait Sanzo. Il pouvait espérer un futur avec lui.

**Des images avec toi,  
**

Il se voyait bien avec lui, dans la vie de tous les jours. Soyons en sûr il rêvait vraiment…

**Des voyages avec toi  
**

Pour le voyage il était servi, oui en effet on pouvait le penser. Mais lui, il voulait être seul avec lui… Profiter du paysage sublimé par la seule présence du blond.

**Je me sens bien quand tu es là  
**

A n'en pas douter il était à l'aise avec Sanzo. Ne craignant ni les mots durs, les reproches ni les balles et encore moins les coups de baffeur. Il état bien le seul à être aussi serein en présence du moine colérique.

**Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
**

Et si toutes ses pensées étaient une déclaration ? _Sa_ déclaration. S'il pouvait les partager à l'homme qu'il aimait il serait sûr qu'il comprendrait.

**  
Je t'aime quand tu es triste  
Et que tu ne dis rien  
**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les moments de déprime de Sanzo ne le gênaient pas. Cela faisait partie de lui et Hakkai l'aimait tout entier.

Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il soit muet plutôt qu'il déverse inutilement sa colère sur les autres ?

**Je t'aime quand je te parle  
Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas  
**

Oui, cela ne le dérangeait pas… Faire seul la discussion parce que le moine était pensif. Il aimait le voir ainsi, le trouvant tout simplement beau.

**Je me sens bien, quand tu es là  
**

Aux côtés de Sanzo il était à sa place, chez lui… Il y était tellement bien ! Il voulait tant garder ce bien-être.

Parce que seul il n'était pas bien.

Et avec le métis ce n'était pas mieux…

Alors…

**Une déclaration, ma déclaration**

Oui, il s'était enfin décidé. Il leur dirait tout.

« - Ano…Gojyo, Sanzo… Il faudrait que je vous parle…

- …

- Non rien… »

Ou peut-être pas.

FIN !

* * *

Sévéya dans un état déplorable : « Olala… Je fais passer Hakkai pour un £µ°# ! Désolée, désolée. Mais parfois j'ai des envies bizarres du style : briser mon couple préféré, de faire souffrir mes chouchous (pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant c'est Gojyo et Hakkai mais surtout Gojyo !) et d'en faire profiter le moine dépravé ! (Qui ne serait pas heureux d'être le fantasme d'Hakkai ?) 

Je pense aussi que cette fic n'est pas assez profonde mais je n'arrivais pas à me dépatouiller…

Et puis on ne voit pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) Goku ! TT.TT Ca me fait de la peine mais d'un autre côté ça m'empêche de lui faire du mal… »

Gojyo une veine pulsante sur la tempe : « SEVEYA !!! Mais tu le fais exprès !?! Comment tu peux dire à tout le monde, je cite : "que tu m'adores, que je suis ton chouchou, que je suis ton préféré, que tu m'aimes, que tu me comprends etc." et écrire dans le même temps ces horreurs ? »

Sévéya en pleurs : « Je sais pas… »

°Gojyo se fait consoler par Hakkai°

°Sévéya se fait consoler par Kogaiji° (Pourquoi Kogaiji ? Ben parce que c'est le plus sexy après Gojyo et Hakkai et que là ils sont occupés…)

°Goku passe avec un immense panneau où on peut lire : DES TONNES DE REVIEWS SVP !!!°

Goku : « Non sans rire laissez en plein ! Sévéya a promis de me donner un gâteau pour chaque review ! »


End file.
